1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and computer program for switching musical tone output.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been electronic musical instruments and musical tone apparatus having a function called “multi-timbre”. At the multi-timbre states, musical tones with various timbres are generated at the same time. While the multi-timbre states are removed into the non-multi-timber states, musical tones with a single timbre are generated.
Electronic musical instruments generate sounds with various timbres from the internal sound source equipped in the apparatus (in-communication states). Otherwise by a system called MIDI, musical tone data is sent outward, so that an external sound source generates sounds or records the musical tone data (out-communication states), or tone data is received from outward and an internal sound source generates sounds or records the musical tone data. In this way musical tone data is sent and received between an internal and external apparatuses.
However, switching of the multi-timbre function, the in-communication states and the out-communication states made by the MIDI system, and switching between the in and out-communication states are not mutually related but are separately carried out. The purpose of the present invention is to switch the in, out and both-communication states of musical tone data properly according to switching of the multi-timbre function.
3. Related Works
(1) Patent application Publication No. 5-249969